Esta no es mi épocapero me toca vivirla ahora
by DanielaIztu
Summary: Daniela West sumida en la tristeza por la pérdida de tantos seres queridos y el amor no correspondido por nuestro famoso héroe, decide viajar en el tiempo para acabar con los problemas del presente. Allí tendrá que tomar las mejores opciones para que todo termine bien, pero nunca esperó encontrar con ese chico que se parecía al chico del que estaba enamorada. James/OC Mal Summary
1. Mi Historia

Disclaimer: esta de más decir que soy morena no rubia, no soy una famosa escritora soy una simle estudiante, no soy millonaria soy de clase media-alta, y no escribí los tan famosos libros que cada 30 segundos alguien en el mundo comeinza a leer uno de estos

Que claro que nada de la real historia no me pertence porque mi nombre es J. es otro.

Bueno que quede claro desde un momento que este es mi primer fic y estoy muy nerviosa por lo que pueda suceder.

* * *

Estaba hecho ya, había vuelto al pasado, a una época que no era mía sino la de mis padres…gracias a Merlín él era americano y no ingles, si ya se, se preguntan como volvi en el tiempo, pues…si soy una bruja, si de esas que tienen varitas y hacen posiciones pero que no convierten a la gente en sapos (excepto por Moody que convirtió a Draco en un hurón, aunque este fuera Barty Crooch Jr.).

Bueno mi nombre es Mary Danielle West (si ya sé, mi nombre no es una cosa del otro mundo pero mis padres me pusieron eso), pero todos me llaman Daniela West, tengo 16 años, soy de Latinoamérica, si soy latina, tengo cuatro hermanos de los cuales tres son mayores y uno es menor que yo. Todos nacimos en países distintos ya que mis padres huian constantemente de los mortífagos.

¿Se preguntaran si soy sangre pura, mestiza o hija de padres muggle?...pues soy sangre pura, mi padre un West y mi madre una Black. Casi toda mi vida la vivi en Francia, claro excepto por algunos años atrás cuando me mude a Inglaterra y me toco ir a Hogwarts, donde quede en la casa de los Slytherin, y les digo de una vez que porque haya quedado en esta casa signifique que sea tan mezquina como Draco, ni que odiara a los hijos de muggles o a estos, ni nada por el estilo, está más que decir que una de mis mejores amigas es hija de muggles.

Ahora a lo que vamos, ¿Se preguntan por qué viaje tanto en el tiempo?, pues para evitar que muchas personas murieran en esta época que serán esenciales para algunos años en el futuro, y claro está para que Harry no fuera un Horrocruxe, aun sabiendo que nunca volveria a mi época, y acepte fue por Harry…aunque el estuviera con Ginny como ella dijo, y sí estoy enamorada de Harry, pero si él era feliz con Ginny yo lo dejaría en paz y salvaría la vida de sus padres y la de muchos más, igual en esta época yo no le haría falta a nadie ni siquiera a mis padres, solo Dumblendore, Hermione, Draco y Luna lo sabían, y estoy segura que si Cedric estuviera vivo el también lo sabría.

Bueno ya les dije mi motivo de regresar varios años en el tiempo, ahora me toca contarles solo el comienzo de mi nueva vida, las travesuras, aventuras, sufrimientos y alegrías, sacrificios y enseñanzas que viví en mi gran travesía por el pasado de ustedes que ahora es mi presente.

_Daniela P. West_

_Desde un muy lejano tiempo _

* * *

Bueno aquí está, este es mi primer fic y se acepta cualquier cosa ya sean pociones mal hechas, sapos, lechuzas, tomates, manzanas, reviews, follows, comentarios buenos y malos, etc.

Dani desde su lapto.

XOXOXO


	2. Chapter 1

Siento la espera, comencé clases y he estado llena de cosas además de que me enferme.

Estoy re-escribiendo algunos capítulos ya que en el momento en que los hice no estaba muy lucida y no expresa las ideas como era.

* * *

_10 de julio de 1997._

_Sur de Provenza, Francia._

_Casa de Campo West._

Aquí me encuentro, después de la terrible muerte de Dumblendore mis padres sabían lo que de nuevo vendría, por lo que nos vinimos (a regañadientes por mi parte) a nuestra casa secreta al sur de Provenza, Francia; creo que si fuera por mi me hubiera quedado allí en Inglaterra tratando de encontrar personas para que lucharan en contra de Lord Voldemort, y no se asombren perdí el miedo al nombre desde muy pequeña ya que mi abuelo me dijo una vez que no se le debe tener miedo al nombre de una persona sino a lo que pudiese suceder si uno deja que haga cosas malas.

Quería que esta situación en la que estamos viviendo se acabara de una vez, muchas personas murieron, mueren y morirán si esto sigue así, pero creo que mis padres no logran entender esta parte. Les comente mi idea de quedarme en Londres muggle sin que nadie lo supiera, pero inmediatamente se negaron, diciendo que en mi posición no podía hacerlo porque 'El Señor Tenebroso' estaba reclutando a grandes familias sangre pura para que estuvieran en su ejército y no querían que tanto trabajo que habían hecho alrededor de 24 años se callera al vacio porque su querida hija quería hacerse la valiente y morir como loca.

En mi opinión moriría pero defendiendo a los míos, no por ser loca o algo parecido.

-Antoinette, cariño ¿estás despierta? –Dijo mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.-

-si mamá, en un momento salgo –dije mientras terminaba de hacerme una coleta.-

Si…mi madre me llamo por mi primer nombre, creo que a la mayoría de la población del planeta les molesta su segundo nombre, pero yo primero ese que el primero, es que no se están… ¿raro?, bueno el punto es que solo mis padres me llaman así y todavía no entiende la parte en que no me gusta que lo hagan.

Salí de mi habitación y me asome en la de mi hermano menor Pierre

-¿Enano te llego algo de Inglaterra? –dije con esperanza

-Ohh buenos días hermanita querida del alma, si yo amanecí muy bien ¿y tú?, también bien que bueno me alegra saberlo- dijo ironizando.-

-dejemos las formalidades para otro día Pierre Sébastien, esto es importante –dije seria.-

-Está bien no te pongas así –dijo mientras se levantaba a buscar algo- aquí esta lo que quieres, llego temprano como a eso de las 6 AM, Hedwig venía con algunos rasguños por lo que la cuide y le di de tomar y comer, a los minutos se fue de aquí –dijo mientras me entregaba tres cartas.-

-Gracias Pierre eres el mejor hermano menor del mundo –dije mientras tomaba las cartas y le tomaba de los cachetes

-Si lo que digas solo no dejes que mamá se entere de que te estás comunicando con ellos, recuerda que si nos descubre no podre escribirle más a Anneth –dijo quitando mis manos de sus cachetes.-

-Claro Pierre tampoco son estúpida para eso –dije saliendo de allí.

Escondí las cartas debajo de mi cama y baje a la cocina donde se encontraban mis queridos padres, tome mi desayuno matutino mientras hablaba con mi hermano mayor sobre ir a un sitio muggle mas tarde. Luego de eso subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro a lo muggle y salta (literalmente) sobre mi cama para sacar las cartas y leerlas.

La primera decía lo siguiente:

_Querido Danielle_

_Espero que la estés pasando bien por allá y que no estés tan molesta con tus padres, han pasado muchas cosas por aquí y es un peligro poner un pie fuera de los límites de seguridad. Tuve que hacer algunos cambios con mi familia que no puedo contarte por aquí. Desde que no estás aquí es difícil soportar las tonterías que dicen los chicos, ya entiendo lo que viviste cuando quede petrificada._

_Sé que estás segura donde te encuentras y que es lo mejor para ti, no quisiera que pasaras por lo que nosotros estamos pasando, aunque crees lo contrario Harry y yo pensamos así. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para ver si puedes venir a la boda de Fleur y Bill, así que no fastidies a tus padres o te metas en problemas. Espero y cumplas tu promesa de ayudarme a aprender aquel hechizo para hacer que una flor nazca._

_Te extrañamos mucho por aquí._

_Besos de Hermione._

_Posdata: los gemelos y Ron dicen que si vienes jugaran un rato con los gnomos. Yo creo que lo que quieren es que tú hagas sufrir a los gnomos._

Mi mejor amiga. Esa es la palabra perfecta para ella, Herms y yo somos amigas desde casi tener nuestro segundo día de clases en primer año, las dos sabíamos mucho de magia, claro ella por los libros y yo por ser de familia mágica.

La otra era de Luna

_Querida Elle_

_Sé que cuando leas esto muchos wrackspurts estarán flotando en tus oídos, tranquila no es peligroso muchos han estado fastidiándome últimamente a mí. Te escribo para comentarte que los pendientes de zafiro de luna me han encantado son una maravilla y ya no tengo tantos nargles cerca. Además, se que tus padres te llevaron a la fuerza a otro lugar, te estaré informando lo mas que pueda de lo que suceda por aquí. Espero que puedas resolver lo que tienes con Harry, yo creo que ustedes dos se ven bien juntos, se que Ginny es mi amiga pero creo que muchos Nargles le afectan en la cabeza y no se da cuenta que es como una obsesión lo que tiene._

_Con mis mejores deseos de que los Heliopath no nos ataquen._

_Luna._

¿Lo que tengo con Harry? ¿Cómo sabe Luna que me gusta Harry?...

Bueno es caso perdido, Luna se da cuenta de todo sin que uno se lo diga.

La última carta era la más esperada, era de Harry.

_Querido Dan_

_Espero que estés soportando lo que estás viviendo ahora, no puedo decirte mucho ya que como sabrás están haciendo algunas cosas con las cartas. Ya estoy en un lugar seguro y no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien teng R, además con las ideas locas de los gemelos me mantengo distraído. Estas a salvo eso es lo que importa, espero que nos podamos ver pronto._

_Saludos_

_HP_

¿Eso era todo? ¿Ni un Dan me muero por que estés aquí o algo por el estilo?

'_Estas pidiendo mucho mujer'_

Cállate conciencia estúpida…

'_lo siento formo parte de ti no me puedes controlar'_

Ok te ignorare

'haz lo que te venga en gana, igual las dos somos una así no lo quieras'

Decidí ignorar mi conciencia _('no lo puedes evitar'),_ y tome un encendedor muggle y queme las cartas.

Esa era mi forma de no poner en peligro a mi familia, sin evidencia ellos no se enterarían, además de que mi madre no tendría que encontrar para restringirme algo después.

Deje la ventana abierta para que el olor se dispersara y tome el libro que había dejado de leer ayer por la noche, era lo mejor que podía hacer metida en esa casa, claro aparte de salir y estar en las ciudades muggles francesas.

_**Tendría que encontrar la forma de ayudar a que esta guerra terminara.**_

* * *

**lupita1797**: hola!, siento haber tardado tanto pero he estado muy ocupada con la tarea y eso. Espero que te guste.

Se Aceptan críticas, como, de la siguiente manera, Tomatazos, lechugas y demás.


End file.
